


the best of you (honey, belongs to me)

by sowish



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, a sunshine that lights up life, actually i lied the violence is not super pg13 like but i wouldnt consider it r rated, also content warning for some violence, and like a teeny tiny bit of vomitting, bc they are, but also the idea of her being the sun that can and will swallow the earth whole in burning flames, but the hollywood movie rating system is flawed so it's up to your consideration, dc are in a gang and do illegal gang things but cest la vie, did i say m rating? yea i changed that bc tingz got intense, i was not planning on writing sexy things, i wouldn't say it's horribly graphic but it's there, im fascinated with the idea of minji being as destructive as she is life giving, m rating for smut and some violence, my brain really said softcore smut as a treat huh, siyeon is just gonna watch with love in her eyes bc holy shit that is her BAYBIE, sprinkled some gahmi and suyoodong bc i CAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: peace is hard to come by when siyeon’s girlfriend’s job is being the leader of a gang and she herself is a part of it. but, paradise is wherever she is and wherever she is, minji’s heart follows and that’s enough.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 27
Kudos: 130





	the best of you (honey, belongs to me)

**Author's Note:**

> hozier's nfwmb makes my heart feel feral with self-sacrificing desire and love and i wanted to take a shot at capturing that. i honestly don't think i ever could even come close to that lyrical masterpiece but my brain wouldn't shut the fuck up about this idea. writing anything having to do with smut is still hard and i feel incredibly new to it so i hope it's okay.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

There’s something captivating about Minji—when she smiles, as she crawls on her hands and knees before looming on top of Siyeon and painting open-mouthed kisses on the column of her neck, how she shines so bright she burns. 

It’s hard to describe Minji. In a few words, she is the sun. She’s warm and bright, a force of life that makes the grim and bleak journey of living worth enduring. Siyeon finds that waking up to greet the sun and her fluttering eyelashes and sleepy smile gives her a reason to keep living—to keep going through her mundane routines, to choose to shoulder her hard days if it means coming home to Minji. (Because, God, Minji just feels like being able to breathe after suffocating for so long—heaving gulps of air to soothe the ache of tightness squeezing her chest. She feels like comfort and safety away from the chaos of the world, from the scrutiny of everyone’s eyes following her every move). Minji is her reprieve. 

Yet, like the sun, she is a destructive threat that runs on a clock that no one can truly understand. Cunning and clever, Minji knows how to slip past defenses, to melt past the skins and bones of the people she meets to coat their heart in a sticky tar that feels a lot like love. It only takes a smile, a laugh, or a comforting hug for her to gain control of the strings that puppeteer their bodies. In her wake, a trail of mangled bodies and broken hearts lay at her feet, regret a foreign stranger Minji has not yet met. Siyeon is not the first to fall in love with Minji and certainly not the last. Minji burns like a magnetizing sight that is impossible to leave—impossible to tear her eyes away from even if it could envelope her in a heat that crumbles her to ashes. It’s something Siyeon has learned to accept—that her baby is unfazed by the scathing licks of fire that wrap and wind around their limbs like tangled vines. 

“Good morning, Singnie.”

Minji’s voice is quiet and smooth, like she has been awake, content to watch her girlfriend peacefully sleep while the world buzzes on without them. Her hands are soft, her fingers a touch so light they feel like a ghost as they trail her jawline before tracing aimless designs on her cheeks and following the curve of her eyebrows and the delicate lids of her eyes. To be someone that Minji loves is a feeling that could never quite be explained—a sensation as ineffable as the girl herself. In the midst of the fires she sparks, the flames that dance in the reflections of Minji’s warm brown eyes, Siyeon doesn’t burn. It’s warm and safe, the fire surrounding them like a protective barrier—Minji is warm and safe. 

Coming closer to cuddle into the crook of her neck and tilting her head up to kiss the pulse beating underneath her lips, Minji breathes a laugh when Siyeon mumbles a slurred “Good morning,” back. Her chest rumbles as her arms hold her tighter in their embrace, soft lips press a sweet kiss into Siyeon’s hair, and she hums into the silence of their room. Siyeon thinks she can feel Minji tracing her name on the bare skin of her back—she’ll trace her own on the skin of Minji’s stomach, feel how the contours of her abs contract at her gentle touch, remember how she kissed them hours ago or how she got herself off on them while Minji’s hands encouraged her to roll her hips and grind on them. They haven’t showered yet. Siyeon thinks that if she smelled her fingers, Minji’s scent would still be wrapped around them the way her walls were. It makes her smirk into her neck when she remembers how Minji fell apart underneath her—how lucky she is to see a wonder of a woman like Minji be reduced to a mess of whines and moans, that under her ministrations, she made her look and sound so vulnerable, that Minji trusted her to take care of her. (And Siyeon thinks that she’d die for that cause, if but to take care of the love of her life).

“You smell like me.”

Minji plays with Siyeon’s hair, winds the locks of it between her fingers like a string to pull on. “You were all over me last night. I’d be surprised if I didn’t smell like you.”

Siyeon smiles into her neck, absentmindedly pinches the skin at her hip bones, “You say that like you weren’t all over me either.”

With a playful roll, Minji’s thighs are quickly straddling her waist, her dark brown tresses falling like stars as they shroud Siyeon’s face, its strands tickling her cheeks. Settling some of her weight on her elbows and nosing at Siyeon’s, Siyeon can hear the girl’s smirk and feel it on her lips after Minji nips at her bottom lip. Her voice is teasing and coy, a tempting and sultry sound melting her ears like a seductive siren call, “You make it seem like I’d deny it. How could I ever deny wanting you, baby?”

(There’s something breathtaking about her earnest bluntness, how Minji would rather go in circles showing Siyeon that her body ached to be near hers just as much as her heart yearned for her company, that while the world could burn around them, she wouldn’t even bat an eye just so that she could keep her gaze trained on her and how Siyeon wants her too).

Caressing her cheeks and watching how Minji’s eyes flutter to a close at the feeling of her cool fingertips gently dragging across her skin. Minji steals her breath away when she tilts her head down just the slightest bit so that her lips could chase her thumb to lightly suck on it, her half-lidded eyes searing in their want and confidence. Unable to focus on anything but the feeling of a velvet tongue wrapping around her thumb, Siyeon feels a familiar heat building and rippling throughout her body in waves of heady desire.

Her voice comes out as a low reverential sound, a thought that was meant to be kept to herself, “You are so beautiful.” Even as Minji pulls away from Siyeon’s thumb, her hand wraps around Siyeon’s wrist to keep her touch on her cheeks. Kissing the palm of her hand and nuzzling into it, it’s subconscious when Siyeon’s other hand traces the line of her spine before winding it under Minji’s arm to rest on the shallows of her shoulder blades. 

Minji shivers, her elbows buckles, her head burrows into Siyeon’s shoulders—her lips placing hot kisses on her collarbone and up the expanse of her neck, sucks a dark mark next to the one she left there last night, and gently nips at the lobe of Siyeon’s ears before whispering into them, “And you, my pretty baby, are irresistible.”

When Minji adjusts her legs to slot a firm thigh between Siyeon’s and rests some of her weight at her core, it's enough of a presence for Siyeon to cant her hips up to chase for more contact.

Minji’s wet.

Her heart thunders in her chest, crackles at the heat that lights up in hot flashes that make it harder for her to breathe, “Show me. If I’m irresistible, show me, Minji.”

Minji smirks, her eyes playful and slightly impassive as they look down at her. (There is still a warmth that rages in them like glassy reflections of fire that makes Siyeon want her even more—Siyeon knows that this look is nothing but a power play to push her closer to the edge. And who is Siyeon to not free-fall off the cliff if it means Minji catching her?) Minji bites the juncture of where Siyeon’s neck meets her shoulder and soothes the mark there with swipes of her tongue, “Did your manners disappear last night, Siyeon?” With Siyeon’s head tilting back at the pain and pleasure singeing at the eve of Minji’s mouth and a groan rumbling in her throat, Minji’s eyes burn with pride at the marks left there, the dark trace of a vein that shows when she moans—loves knowing that Siyeon bears the mark of her affection, that she is hers to play with and to take care of, that she is the one to undo her into velvet ribbons of want and desire.

“Please.”

Minji rises to her hands, brushes Siyeon’s bangs away from her eyes, runs her gaze across the countenance of her girlfriend’s face in search of any discomfort that might have appeared. There is none, just the wantonly overwhelming sight of carnal lust and love looking back at her under lidded dark blown-out eyes. Kissing her with a need that is undeniable but pulling away before Siyeon can persuade her away from her playful teasing with her tongue, Minji sighs against her lips, her head foggy from the heat that burns at her core, “Please what?”

With both of Siyeon’s hands now resting on Minji’s shoulder blades, she slightly curls her fingertips in and drags them down Minji’s back, hard enough to leave red-pinkish lines down it but mindful enough to not cut through pale skin with her black manicured nails. Minji arches into her touch, a sigh leaving her lips as her eyes slam shut.

“Show me how much you want me. _Please_ , Minji, I want you so bad.”

Siyeon knows she’s begging—knows that Minji likes it when she begs, loves the sound of her want that is only hers to call her own.

Putting more pressure on her core and smoothly rutting up, Siyeon has to wrap her hand around Minji’s bicep as her eyes roll at the contact. Hearing Minji moan into her neck at the feeling of her wetness left on the expanse of her thigh, Siyeon knows that her girlfriend has chosen to give in to her needy calls. (Rutting up into each other won’t be enough for Siyeon, Minji knows that much—especially with how quickly she gave into her begging and cutting her power play short. But truly, Siyeon is irresistible and Minji could never say no, definitely not when she can feel the heat of Siyeon’s nails burning through her back like a tempting reminder to please her. Sure, it’ll be enough to leave her on the precipice of coming, but it wouldn’t be enough to push her over the edge and Minji cares more about satisfying her than teasing her into submission). With the tantalizing path of lingering kisses that Minji trails down her neck and the affection that she gives anywhere her lips and tongue could touch, Siyeon is a writhing mess underneath her, her hands clutching at their sheets and her body shining in the morning’s light with sweat and the slick of Minji’s saliva. Watching how Minji hooks her arms around her thighs and how she locks her hands together on her stomach to keep her hips still, Siyeon groans out, knows that Minji would like for her release to be solely because of her own effort. Looking up from where she lays between Siyeon’s thighs, Minji’s eyes shine with pride and confidence and a tangible love that shows as she gives into the heady scent that pulls her deeper into her dizzying haze. 

(Siyeon always sounds so pretty begging for her, so mesmerizing unraveling underneath her tongue and deft fingers thrusting into her, beautiful in how her chest rises and falls and how her bangs stick to her forehead as she throws her head back and wraps her legs around Minji’s body when she comes).

Lazing between her legs and leaving mindless kisses on the insides of her thighs while watching Siyeon pull herself together (and only barely so), it’s a comforting feeling when Siyeon runs her hands through Minji’s hair and lightly tugs at the crown of her head to bring her up and closer. Kissing her because words couldn’t possibly describe how good Minji had just made her feel, a low moan tumbles out of her lips when the other girl’s tongue meets hers, the taste and smell of her own arousal on Minji’s lips and tongue. 

Laying beside Siyeon now and tracing her fingertips over the soft skin of her stomach, Minji’s gaze is warm, playful in its lovingness that bathes Siyeon in soft licks of fire wrapping around her body like a comforting embrace.

“Did I do a good job?”

Scoffing and pushing Minji onto her back, Siyeon is quick to capture her hands together and pin them above her head after straddling her waist, “You are so annoying. You _know_ that you practically sent me to fucking space.” Briefly kissing her again with a smile tugging at her lips, Minji links their fingers together and laughs into it with that infectious giggle that warms Siyeon’s heart. 

Mumbling against Siyeon’s lips with a smirk that never quite left, Minji is coy and teasing, “Saw stars, huh?” Bringing one of their interlocked hands to her lips and kissing the back of Minji’s, Siyeon knows that her eyes are shining in unabashed love because she feels it spilling from the caverns of her heart. 

Voice quiet and reverent as her eyes never leave Minji’s, it makes Minji’s heart burn with a love so scathing that black marks adorn it in its wake, “You know it, baby.”

Unlinking their hands and gently resting them on her chest, Siyeon can feel how Minji’s heart pounds underneath her palms, finds comfort in how its beating seems to lace and wind between her fingers like silk. Placing her hands on Siyeon’s hips and caressing her thumbs over the skin there, Siyeon can feel how Minji’s eyes rake across her body with such open worship and awe in them. Taking her right hand and kissing the same fingers that were inside her minutes ago, Siyeon is keenly aware of the sharp gasp that Minji breathes in when she takes them into her mouth and sucks, lets them graze the back of her tongue after relaxing her throat. 

Minji’s voice is breathy, her gaze stuck on Siyeon’s lips, as she struggles to maintain the power she once held so comfortably, “This looks familiar. Wanna ride on me until you come again, Si?”

Pulling her fingers out with a pop that resounds throughout their room, Siyeon smirks and hums as she mimics deep thought, “Not quite, Minji.” Dipping her own fingers into her heat and moaning at the slick that coats them, Siyeon can feel how Minji’s nails dig into her hips, watches with pride in how the woman’s eyes darken as she reaches behind her to lightly trace wet folds before pushing a finger in and barely circling her thumb over her clit. (It’s not like Minji needed the help, she was plenty wet on her own, but she mustn’t waste). “Can’t give you the satisfaction of calling me a pillow princess, can I?”

As Minji melts underneath her and succumbs to the pleasure that Siyeon gives, Minji all but whines when Siyeon stops—her hips canting up and desperate for the touch that keeps stoking the burning fire in her stomach, “I’m so close. Keep doing that, keep fucking me.”

Mindful of her hand that was resting on Minji’s neck with a pressure so light that choking would be too much of an exaggeration, Siyeon feels the rapid pounding of Minji’s heart underneath her fingertips, how they stutter to a slower beat at the sudden stop. (They had discussed choking and breath play thoroughly before attempting it and it only took the mere touch of Siyeon’s fingers wrapped around Minji’s neck like a hold that was just enough for her to feel pleasure because actually being choked scared her).

Squeezing just the slightest bit before firmly grasping Minji’s chin between her fingers, Siyeon bends down to trace kisses on her jawline to meet at her ears before lightly tugging its soft lobe between her teeth, “Now whose manners disappeared last night, baby?”

Minji groans and drags the hand Siyeon had on her chin back to the column of her neck, “God, please, just fuck me.”

Siyeon kisses her cheek before leaning back and dipping her fingers back in, loves how Minji’s back arches at the touch and how her breath escapes from her lips like a relieved sigh, “I’m not God but you sounded so good begging so I guess I’ll let you come.”

Not giving Minji the time to snark back, Siyeon is curling her fingers and making quick, tight circles on her clit with her thumb in time with her thrusts, her other hand carefully pressing into Minji’s neck. It doesn’t take long for Minji to shatter into glimmering pieces of pleasure, her back arching and her hands digging crescents into Siyeon’s hips as her head lulls back in euphoria. Riding out her high and gaining her breath back, Minji feels as if her body floats with the clouds when Siyeon snuggles under her arm and lightly pinches the hand that came to rest on her chest, the storming staccato of her heart slowing with each breath she heaves in. 

Comfortable silence looms between them, the warmth that Minji provides wrapping them in that secure embrace that Siyeon revels in.

Laughing in between her words, Minji inches away, “Why are you cuddling into my pits, Singnie?”

Siyeon just inches closer her way, locks her arm around Minji’s waist to stop her from moving away, “They’re cozy.”

Minji rolls her eyes, accepts her fate, and smiles when Siyeon continues to pinch the skin between her knuckles.

“I love you, Siyeon.”

Like a flame that ignites and roars to life, Siyeon feels her body warm and kindle at the spark that Minji leaves with her sincere words of affection. Before Siyeon can reply, even if Minji already knows that Siyeon would lay down her life for her, the woman’s phone rings and vibrates on Minji’s bedside table. Reaching for it, Minji’s eyebrows furrow at the contact name there.

“What’s up, Bora?”

Siyeon doesn’t hear much of their conversation, chooses to focus on the chirping of a bird outside of their window rather than the one talking into Minji’s ear. Judging by how Minji stays relaxed in her arms, Siyeon doesn’t have to worry about whatever news Bora may bear. When Minji hangs up and puts her phone back on her table, she breathes out a deep sigh, Siyeon watches as she nuzzles further into her pillow and wraps an arm around Siyeon’s back to pull her into a tighter embrace.

When Minji closes her eyes to savor the peace of her morning that was untouched by the need to work, Siyeon waits for Minji to open her eyes before rising up to kiss her chest—over her sternum where her heart beats underneath her lips, “I love you too.”

Watching her with adoration dripping from her eyes, Minji wishes that the world could just stop and let her take in how beautiful Siyeon looks: her mussed up hair (both from sleep and their pleasant wakeup call), the loving eyes that hold her with such softness, and the gentle curves of her body.

“Remember the assholes that shot Yoohyeon during one of her arms deals?”

Curling her fists at the memory, Siyeon feels the peace of her morning break at the vivid flashback replaying in her mind. The deal was meant to be quick and easy—peaceful. But, in the blink of an eye, the course of events had changed and effectively rocked their lives off their steady routine. 

_Frantic and loud, Yubin’s hands are covered in a haunting red—blood, Yoohyeon’s blood—as she carries her pale and faint body in her arms._

_“Where’s Handong?!”_

_Trailing behind her, Bora’s eyes are glassy and empty, her once white and pristine button-up open and billowing from the air conditioning, the tank top she was wearing gone and ripped up and used to create some kind of shitty bandage while Yubin quickly drove back to their hideout after efficiently eliminating the opposing bodies with Bora. She’ll have to double back and get rid of whatever evidence was left behind but her mind could only focus on one of her best friends bleeding out in her backseat and her other wordlessly ripping up her undershirt to stop the bleeding on Yoohyeon’s thighs, arms, and stomach as if in autopilot, her mind refusing to process the love of her life being shot multiple times in front of her eyes from where she and Yubin hid behind pillars as a safety protocol. Yubin sends a silent praise to their leader for enforcing the rule of never letting anyone do a job alone because had she not, there would be a devastating weight burning through her chest and a grief so insurmountable that breathing would be impossible._

_Thankfully Yoohyeon was never lazy with getting ready. (She never was lazy to begin with, her diligence being one of the most admirable things about her). The bulletproof vest she wore had protected her from a handful of bullets that kicked the air out of her stomach and knocked her to her back. If it weren’t for the searing pain of bullets shooting through the fibers of her muscles of her legs and the vulnerable bit of her stomach unprotected by the vest, Yoohyeon would whine about the plethora of bruises that would soon be littered across her torso. By some miracle, whatever shots they aimed at Yoohyeon’s head had missed, or maybe miracle stood for Yubin and Bora using their sharp eyes to aim shots at the other groups’ heads and bodies, their numbers dropping to nothing in a few minutes._

_(The most hellish minutes for the trio, but, minutes, nonetheless)._

_Watching Handong run to Yoohyeon on the medical bed, Bora feels hot bile rise up her throat and vomits on the ground at the sight of Yoohyeon’s blood everywhere on her hands and the bone-numbing horror striking through Handong’s eyes as she quickly takes in the damage Yoohyeon sustained before sterilizing her hands and pulling herself back together knowing that she is no use to her girlfriend if she is hysteric. Handong shouldn’t have to look at Yoohyeon and Bora like that, worried that Yoohyeon might die before she can save her and then glancing at Bora like she might fall apart if she fails to. Bora swore to protect them both, love them both. (Failure has always been her worst insecurity but failing Handong and Yoohyeon has always been her worst fear—a nightmare that Bora can’t wake up from, won’t wake up from if Yoohyeon’s arms aren’t embracing her and Handong’s soothing voice isn’t shaking her from her demons)._

_The comforting hand that Gahyeon runs up and down her back feels like mere delusions of touch, her mind and body separated from each other. Minji is quick to notice Bora’s absence and leaves Yoohyeon, trusts that she is safe under Handong’s skilled hands and medical knowledge with Yubin and Siyeon beside her to aid her._

_“I got her, Gahyeonnie. Can you get her a change of clothes, please?”_

_Minji’s voice is muffled, like it bounces off of glass, “C’mon, you need to get out of your clothes and shower.” Absentmindedly letting the older woman lead her to their bathroom, Minji knows that Bora would least lash out on her at her command, knows that Bora is volatile when she is not in control of her body and that Bora trusts her the most outside of her girlfriends to take care of her. Stripping Bora of her clothes and not minding her own getting wet while she shampoos and conditions Bora’s hair and runs a loofa through her body to scrub whatever dirt or dried up blood on her skin, Bora is but a lifeless carcass breathing empty breaths into the air. Wrapping a soft towel around her after finishing, dressing her in a shirt that is far too baggy for her small frame (it’s Yoohyeon’s, Minji notes), and gently brushing the knots out of her hair, Minji doesn’t utter a single word between them—knows that Bora needs her silence._

_Leading Bora out into the main room and letting her rest on the couch while putting on some K-Drama that she knows Bora loves, it’s two episodes later when Minji squeezes Bora’s hand before letting go. (Even if Bora’s eyes are on the TV, Minji knows they haven’t been watching, her mind still straggling behind to process the events that plagued their night)._

_“Dongie patched Yoohyeon up in time—she’s alive and she’ll be okay with time. They’re both resting in your room now.” Bora shifts her eyes towards her, a familiar glimmer of light returning in them. “Rest up with them and come back to us when you’re feeling better. Your girlfriends may need you, but they can also protect you at the same time; let them.”_

_Nodding and wordlessly leaving Minji on the couch, Bora disappears up the stairs while Siyeon fills in the empty space with tired eyes and curls into the comforting embrace that Minji offers, “How is she?”_

_Minji closes her eyes and finds peace in Siyeon’s arms, “She didn’t lash out on me so she could be worse. Bora won’t be the same after this, but she’ll come back stronger—I know she will.”_

_Cuddling into her arms and pressing a soft kiss against Minji’s neck, Siyeon nuzzles into it, “All of them will. As long as they have each other, everything will be okay.”_

_Before Minji finishes her night routine, her phone buzzes on her nightstand._

**_chirp chirp motherfucker:_ ** _thanks. for taking care of me._

 **_wolf lover:_ ** _i got you, bora. no matter what._

Feeling how Siyeon tensed up in her arms and seeing how her eyebrows furrowed, Minji eases the wrinkles there with her thumb, caresses her fingers over the naked expanse of Siyeon’s back to soothe her even further.

“Yubin got a lead two nights ago and tracked it. She and Bora went over a plan this morning and you need to be briefed on it since Bora wants to go and chase them down but won’t do it without you. Yooh and I will join in later just in case you need us.”

Sighing and rolling out of Minji’s secure embrace and their bed, Siyeon tugs on a pair of black pants and her sports bra, “I shouldn’t keep her waiting. Bora’s already a lot to handle as is when it comes to revenge and the more time I spend in bed and not getting ready is giving her more opportunities to get out of hand. And plus, retribution is really fucking sweet.”

Minji laughs with lightness in her voice, her eyes bright and loving as they look at Siyeon with reverence. Leaving bed and getting ready too, Minji presses a quick kiss against soft lips before patting her butt and leaving to make breakfast, “World’s Best Enforcer, let her know you’re getting ready to meet up with her before Bora calls you or kicks down my door to get to you. It was already hard explaining to the maintenance guy why my door got knocked down the first time.”

(Bora had kicked it down because Minji wasn’t responding to her calls, her phone left to die because she was too preoccupied with praising Siyeon for a job well done after weaseling information out of a difficult captive gang member that had been dealing them too many annoyances for mercy to be given. It might have taken two extracted molars, a blunt knife pierced through the bone and sinew of a firm thigh, a shock of electrocution, and a threat of losing their right handed middle finger, but Siyeon had patience and prided herself on her infinite creativity. Bora had walked in on them and barely even flinched at their state of undress—or the fact that Siyeon was straddling Minji’s face. Jumping at the sound of Bora’s voice, Siyeon had half the mind to control her hips so that they didn’t jump and injure Minji’s neck as her thighs rested on each side of her head, her blonde disheveled hair fanned out on the pillow behind her like a masterpiece that Siyeon herself created, the slick of her arousal on Minji’s chin and lips.

“Charge your phone and pick it up next time, asshole. I thought you fucking died.”

Before Bora left, she peeked her head back in, “Siyeon, good job breaking the leak. Slick bastard thought he could get away with betraying us. Also, Minji, I kicked your door down and I’m not paying for damages. Bye!”

Most days, Minji would have chased after her and dragged her into a headlock for breaking her door and interrupting them, but, it’s not every day that Siyeon’s pussy hovered over her mouth so she chose to prioritize what was right in front of her rather than getting revenge over the door that only barely hung by its hinges).

Siyeon laughs, Minji’s follows like a sweet echo. Before leaving, Minji is pulling at the lapels of Siyeon’s leather jacket and kissing her softly despite Bora’s disgruntled whining outside.

Peace is hard to come by when Siyeon’s girlfriend’s job is being the leader of a notorious gang and she herself is a vital cog to how they run. But paradise is wherever she is and wherever she is, Minji’s heart follows and that’s enough.

~

Siyeon immediately remembers why she prefers to ride with Yubin whenever she is needed for jobs. 

Bora drives quickly, on the borderline of recklessness, as she zips through the streets of Seoul on her motorcycle. (Siyeon knows she should’ve just taken her own and caught up with Bora at their meeting point but the older woman was adamant about going as soon as possible and that meant Siyeon leaving her bike behind in their warehouse and getting on Bora’s as she waited for her outside of Minji’s place. Siyeon couldn’t fault Bora for being eager. If someone had shot Minji to near death, she’d go off the fucking walls to find and avenge the people responsible for it. Revenge is a messy cycle that never really ends, but Siyeon would endure it if it meant sticking by Minji’s side).

Coming through the bluetooth of her earpiece, Bora’s voice rings out, dripping in its pleasure of riding with such freedom and speed, “Minji’s meeting up with us, right?”

Tightening her hold around Bora’s waist, Siyeon fights the urge to close her eyes behind her helmet, “She’s picking up Yoohyeonnie at the warehouse and coming to us in her car as reinforcement if we need it.”

Bora laughs lowly, a darkness in how she speaks, “If daddy’s gotta come with her blazing guns, the asshole who came for Yooh is better off dead.”

Siyeon frowns, “Please don’t call Minji daddy. It’s weird.”

Taking a sharp turn without an ounce of fear, Siyeon yelps behind her. “Don’t act like you haven’t called her that before.”

Feeling her cheeks flush, Siyeon hates how Bora isn’t wrong, “You’re so fucking annoying, Bora.”

Bora only laughs that chirp of a laugh that squeaks past her lips and shoots ahead the empty dirt road, “You got it, milf hunter.”

If Bora weren’t steering a moving vehicle at a frightening speed, Siyeon would give a firm slap on the girl’s back, but settles on indignantly squeezing her waist, “Shut up! Minji isn’t even a mom, little bird!”

Approaching the stranded industrial warehouse, Bora parks her motorcycle in the shade and away from observing eyes, shakes her hair out from underneath her helmet like the absolute goddess she is, and her eyes sparkle with mischief when she helps Siyeon’s out of hers, “It’s not about actually having little demons. It’s about the _essence_ , wolf. You should know that.”

(Siyeon definitely knows it. But she won’t admit that to Bora—she would just tease her relentlessly if she actually gave in to her).

The plan was relatively simple. Sneak in with the help of Yubin’s intel and voice scoping out for any trouble from the cameras she was able to hack into, find and take the bastard that shot Yoohyeon and kill anyone in the way of that, take him back and let Siyeon have her fun while extracting information out of him. She would even graciously give Yoohyeon, Bora, and Handong the pleasure of partaking if they were so pleased and let Minji finish the job because she requested to do so. 

(It’s not often that Minji requests to kill any of their captives that have to go through her girlfriend. She usually just leaves it up to Siyeon to do it because she enjoyed the game and finishing it off, but, Siyeon knows that this one has a personal stake for Minji for nearly killing one of her members, someone that she promised to look after and protect long before Yoohyeon even joined their unconventional business operations).

Sneaking in went smoothly, Bora and Siyeon both skilled in silent sneak attacks to eliminate any unaware guards at the door. Finding, taking, and killing was a bit harder. For a while, the pair were able to choke out some of the men patrolling, Bora using her trusty knife to slit the throats of some and quietly letting their slack bodies drop in the puddle of their own blood. Everything was going according to plan until Yubin’s voice cuts through, panic held harbor but concern transparent, “Something’s wrong. One of the cameras is looping and isn't showing a good portion of the main area that we mapped out. You’ve gotta go in blindly so be extra careful, ladies.”

Whispering and becoming hyperaware of her senses, Siyeon feels a rush of adrenaline shoot through her veins as she ghosts a hand over her gun securely holstered at her thigh, the tight strap around it reassuring her of its presence. Keeping her ears perked for any movement, Bora is a comfort to have by her side as they wade through strewn out bodies and try to steer clear from any cameras. It’s silent for a moment until a low ping comes from her bluetooth. Minji’s voice is firm and resolute—the warm and loving woman who Siyeon left in bed appearing as the reliable but stern leader that their group could rely on in life or death situations.

“Yubin updated us; we’re making our way towards you for reinforcement. Do not engage until you have eyes on everyone in that room. No more surprises. I don’t want any of you bleeding out on me.”

Heeding her order and making note of any men walking around, Bora and Siyeon hide in the shadows behind the open door of the main area. Minutes pass like hours waiting for Minji and Yoohyeon to arrive, the latter’s proud voice ringing in from time to time, praising the two for the quick and stealthy job they’ve done to clear their path. Coming in again, Yoohyeon speaks quietly as she steps over a limp body, the trademark slash of Bora’s knife lulling the man’s head in an unnatural way, “We’re coming up soon. What’s your visual?”

Bora shifts further into the shadows, whispers so quietly that Siyeon barely hears her, “I’ve got six men on my left and four more on Siyeon’s right. Target is in the back of the room pigging out on tteokbokki. Could be more but we haven’t seen them. They’ve all got automatics though.” Minji hums lowly, the two then hearing the faint echo of Minji cocking her pistol back and double checking her ammo. “Don’t tell me you brought your baby pistol for this job, Minji.” 

Minji quietly laughs at the disbelief in Bora’s voice. “Don’t worry, I’m packing more heat with me. This should be quick and easy.”

It’s quiet for a bit more until Minji’s steady voice comes into their earpieces, “We’re approaching the main area. We can see some cover on the right and left of the door behind some columns. If we can sneak in and get there, we’ll be set but if we’re made, we gotta hurry.” Crouching low to hide under the glass that overlooks the hall outside the area, Siyeon breathes a little easier at the sight of Minji in her black blazer, a crisp white button-up, and a tempting black harness holstering twin pistols that Minji loves using at close distances.

“You look good, baby.”

Her girlfriend smirks at the compliment, her eyes shining with mischief when she finds Siyeon edging out of the shadows with Bora behind her. Before Minji can reply, Bora cuts her off, “Save your flirting for later. Yooh and I have a bitchass coward to catch.”

Looking between the three women waiting on her go, Minji feels a nagging bit of fear eating at her stomach, a familiar feeling that comes when her girls are involved in direct combat (which is almost always), “You all better stay alive or else I’m killing your asses, you understand?”

Yoohyeon breaks out into that bright gummy smile that is hailed as a treasure between the six of them and nuzzles her nose against Minji’s cheek, a stark contrast to the glaring dead shot she becomes when looking down the sight of a gun or slashing a hatchet through the air to decapitate some poor soul. Bora even pats Minji’s cheeks with playful fondness, “You big softie. You’re cute for thinking that they’ll even be able to land a shot on us.” While Yoohyeon and Bora take the right side of the door, Siyeon places a comforting hand on Minji’s shoulder, kisses her soft and slow because there’s something thrilling and romantic about kissing the love of her life before getting revenge on the people that hurt one of their own.

“We’ll be okay, Minji. We’ll get him.”

Minji frowns, a moment of vulnerability that Siyeon is privileged enough to see because of the years she spent telling Minji that she is more than just her leader to her. She is also her partner—someone she can rely on and be vulnerable with without having to fear about being seen as weak. (Not that any of the girls would call Minji weak if she fell apart. Between them all, they’d all agree that she is the best of them all). 

“What if we don’t? Or someone gets hurt?”

Easing the worry etching her brows together, Siyeon runs a hand through Minji’s hair, “If we don’t get him today, we’ll get him eventually. We don’t give up and we keep going because we have each other. And if someone gets hurt, there’s going to be someone to protect them. We take care of each other, baby.”

Minji closes her eyes for a brief moment and when she opens them again, the beautiful sight of confidence and a simmering eagerness plays in the browns of Minji’s eyes.

(Looking at the older woman with absolute devotion, Siyeon knows that it’s an irrefutable feeling that she has for Minji—that’s her baby. Confident, merciless when it comes down to it, loving and scared, but so _so_ brave and strong).

“I love you, Singnie. Want tteokbokki for dinner tonight?”

Siyeon smiles, bright and playful, caresses Minji’s cheeks, and slings her semi-automatic that was behind her into her arms before winking at her confidently, “You know me so well, Minji. It’s a date.”

Sneaking in, all hell breaks loose when Bora fires the first shot. The ten that Bora and Siyeon noted are easy to take care of. The other twenty that file out of the side doors are harder to manage while keeping a watchful eye on the man who was peacefully enjoying his lunch but now cowers behind the stone counters. 

Bora and Yoohyeon make quick work, shooting down a majority of the men together with their practiced skill in assassinating. Minji had the main man in her sights while gunning down as many people as she could, only a few close calls of bullets flying by the skin of her arms and chest. Moving forward with the space they created, Minji has to crouch behind metal cargo containers for cover. At the peripheral of her eye, a lone man in black flanks Siyeon’s side, a gun in his hands aimed at her. Quickly unholstering one of her twin pistols, she’s a dead shot when she blows a shot straight through the flesh of his brain, blood splatters painting the wall. Siyeon’s eyes are wide, shocked to hear a shot so close by. Minji just winks at her while holstering her gun again before reloading her semi-automatic. 

Weaving in zig-zags to get to Minji, Siyeon nudges her shoulder. “I’ll cover you if you wanna get closer.”

Minji’s eyes shine with mirth, excitement brimming in them, “You read my mind, baby. Do you need any ammo?” Siyeon nods a negative answer, ignores the temptation of the woman’s soft pink lips dangling over her head like a treat.

“I got you. Bora and Yooh look like they’re about to do the same.”

Checking in on them, Bora is handing a magazine to Yoohyeon and kissing her quickly after reloading her rifle. (Siyeon tsks at the lost opportunity—she should have kissed Minji too).

“Be safe, Minji.”

She only winks back at her, a smirk on her lips and a cocky look in her eyes as she says, “I’ve got you protecting me, Singnie. I’m the safest one here,” before running and sliding behind some cover. Keeping her eyes open for anyone shooting at Minji and making sure that Yoohyeon isn’t being blindsided by anyone either while protecting Bora, Minji is a glorious sight with her twin pistols recoiling and firing off in a succession of shots that never miss. Catching a man abandoning his gun and reaching for a side pistol to shoot at Minji, Siyeon is precise to aim down the sights of her gun and centers his head. Minji’s eyes glimmer at the sight of what’s left when she shoots, a pleased grin on her lips when she looks behind at Siyeon.

With all the men more or less eliminated, a few of them are left writhing on the floor in pain—any that Minji sees finds sweet escape under the smashing of her combat boots obliterating their faces into gored out pieces, near dead men not worth wasting bullets on. Clicking her tongue and patronizingly calling for the man that started it all, Minji steps over a lifeless body, “Come out come out, wherever you are.” 

Bora, Siyeon, and Yoohyeon cautiously walk around and keep their ears attuned to any sounds that might come from the other side of the room. 

Voice sickly sweet but saturated in its superiority, condescending and just the slightest bit of scornful, Minji kicks a body over and frowns at the absence of the man that had hid away. “I promise I won’t kill you like we’ve done with your little soldiers if you show your face, honey. I’ll even pinky promise you.”

Hearing a scant sound of a safety lock clicking off behind her, Siyeon whips her head around to see a group of men behind them. Before she can give a warning, a shot slams into her chest and it steals her breath away before a multitude of others rains over them. Rushing behind cover before a proper shot could find purchase in flesh, Siyeon puts a shaking hand over her heart. Startled by the sound and immediately taking cover, Minji is blazing in fury when she finds her girlfriend on the floor and struggling to catch her breath. Aware that the man they came for is making his escape, the flash of a black-covered body running out the back, Minji feels red-hot anger sear through her chest, “Fuck! Yubin, he’s getting away. Can you track him?”

This was supposed to be quick and simple, but this man had a tiny fucking army to protect his coward ass that wouldn’t stay to help his team out. Like a ticking bomb depending on her decision, Minji abandons the thought of chasing after the man and chooses to support her girls shooting back at the plethora of men making their way inside. She could easily track and capture the runaway man, but with the wall of men shooting at her members, Minji knows she’s better off staying with them.

Because like Siyeon said, they take care of each other. And her girls will always take precedence over revenge.

Reloading her twin pistols and preparing them for later, Minji holds her rifle into her hands. It doesn’t take too long for the number of men to whittle down into a few. Coming through their earpieces, Yubin’s voice is a comforting sound, “I was able to find him. He’s not too far, on foot and just turned on the corner to a main street.”

Not too far away, Bora shouts from behind her cover, “Jiu, go! We’ve got the rest of them!”

Looking at the three scattered girls who had moved up in front of her, Minji is reactive to shoot the popping of a head from behind the window and relieved to see how blood splatters against the wall like a painting, “Are you sure?”

Unholstering her pistol at her thigh to eliminate one of the men because loading her semi-automatic would take too long, Siyeon looks behind her after taking cover again, “You’ve always been the best at chasing the bad guys, baby. We’re big girls with big girl guns. We can handle this.”

With her right and left hand women reassuring her (because Minji was so lucky to have two women behind her to help make speedy decisions), she is mentally mapping the safest way to the door from behind her cover.

“Take the car; Yooh will tell you where it is. Yubin’s got the location of your bike so she’s got me.”

Catching one last look at Minji before she leaves her cover, the woman is already looking at her with love glowing in her eyes, then taps the watch on her wrist and throws eight fingers up at her.

(Eight o’clock is a bit late for dinner, but Siyeon will take it). 

Turning around and covering for Minji while she runs in staggered directions to leave, it doesn’t take long after Minji disappears for Bora to deliver the last shot at the remaining man.

~

It’s difficult to not worry about Minji when she’s out chasing for their target with only Yubin’s eyes protecting and guiding her. But right now, her arms are heavy with exhaustion, the bruises on her chest aching more and more as each minute passes. Bora and Yoohyeon are already bringing whatever gasoline Minji brought in her car and lighting the place up as soon as the three are outside. Driving away, the abandoned warehouse is in flames, bright orange and red dancing in the rearview mirror.

Heading back to their hideout, Handong is patching up little cuts on Bora’s face, kissing her pout off of her lips and then kissing Yoohyeon before she starts whining about being left out. The three of them always had a wonderful dynamic, what with Bora and Yoohyeon’s playful nature that Handong liked to watch or partake in, sometimes taking Bora’s side, sometimes taking Yoohyeon’s. But more than anything, there is something unmistakable about the three of them like ill-fated lovers fighting the universe with grit and determination to prove that they don’t need destiny on their side to find and love each other.

Collapsing onto the couch and unbuttoning her shirt to take off her vest, Siyeon flicks an empty bullet casing away and rests an ice pack on one of the bruises on her sternum. Gahyeon sits at the table across from her, her head buried in her textbook. Looking up from it, her pastel pink hair and big and innocent grin that curves her eyes into crescents helps Siyeon forget that her girlfriend is off somewhere chasing some man that is not opposed to shooting her down.

“Hey, little fox.”

Gahyeon leaves the table to sit beside Siyeon and cuddles into her, uncaring of the grime on her neck. “Hi Singnie! Did everything go okay?”

(Siyeon knows Gahyeon was kept updated through the group chat that the seven of them are in, appreciates that Gahyeon gives Siyeon the opportunity to talk about the past events to help her mentally and emotionally unpack whatever weight she might carry).

Siyeon sighs and plays with the girl’s hair, “If it weren’t for all the fucking guards he had, we would’ve had him in ten minutes tops. But, he’s out there and Minji’s tracking him because she’s the best at it. And so stupidly stubborn about capturing him as soon as possible.”

Gahyeon drums her fingers on her lap, doesn’t say anything because she knows Siyeon isn’t quite yet finished, “I get why she’s so hellbent on getting him. He almost killed Yoohyeonnie and Minji likes to pretend it’s for Bora and Dongie, but I also know it’s for her. She hates not being able to protect us so she’s doing whatever she can to eliminate the threat but-”

Siyeon sighs again and closes her eyes tiredly. With how Siyeon trails off, Gahyeon steps in, “But our job always puts our lives on the line and that makes her feel guilty, both as our leader and friend, or girlfriend in your case.”

Siyeon cuddles closer to Gahyeon, finds comfort in how she nuzzles her nose against her cheek. The younger has always been so perceptive and keen, observant and mature beyond her years. “You’re too smart for us, Gahyeonnie. What did we do to deserve you?”

Gahyeon melts further into her embrace when Siyeon traces mindless patterns on her back and lovingly kisses her cheek, “You guys protected me. If it weren’t for Bora and Minji, I might not even be alive today.”

Siyeon tenses up at the memory of how they found Gahyeon. 

_Drunkenly walking home after some college party, a group of men were following her without her noticing. Luckily, Bora and Minji were out bar hopping to celebrate a successful heist and unlike Gahyeon, they sobered up quickly at the sight of a lonely woman walking home in staggered steps with men stalking after her like prey._

_Thinking about jumping in and getting the whole ordeal over with as quietly and peacefully as possible, their plan gets thrown out the window when Gahyeon is cornered against the wall. Through the gaps of their heads, Bora catches a glimpse of the blood-curdling fear in Gahyeon’s eyes, glazed over with tears, her body too disoriented to figure out what to do. Rather impulsively, Bora is storming towards the men with Minji in tow to help her friend dismantle the men abusing their power._

_Spending her days killing and excelling in hand-to-hand combat, Bora doesn’t break much of a sweat getting rid of the threats that terrified the woman that had slid down the wall. Shaking off her jacket and laying it over her shoulders, Minji is already crouched and trying to soothe Gahyeon._

_“Can you get her some water, please? Maybe some food if she can stomach it?”_

_Minji and Bora end up spending their night sandwiching the girl as they sit shoulder to shoulder on a bench, waiting for her to sober up and come back to her senses. With a box of pizza beside Bora and a bottle of water in Minji’s lap, they end up watching the sun rise with Gahyeon’s head leaning on Bora’s shoulder as she drifts between consciousness and sleep._

_Offering to pay for an Uber back home when Gahyeon’s head clears up, the college student refuses the girls, begs to be taken to wherever the other two women call home because they had made her feel safer than anyone else in her family had—not like they cared about her or she for them after they kicked her out when she came out._

_It’s not often Bora or Minji would let some random stranger into their hideout, but there is something precious and trustworthy about Gahyeon—something that makes it hard for them to refuse._

_It only takes two and a half months for Gahyeon to unfurl the measly cover-up they had and to convince them to let her into their tight-knit family._

_It might’ve been the most reckless decision they’ve made as six to induct a random college student into their gang but, Gahyeon isn’t some random college student anymore. She is their kickass, smart and witty as hell, and dearest baby—their new member in their family. Letting go of her would devastate the six of them into pieces that Minji is unwilling to think about._

Looking at the clock, Siyeon counts the minutes. Minji should be home at their hideout in half an hour. Ordering tteokbokki because it takes about thirty minutes for the delivery to arrive at one of their houses for Siyeon to pick up and bring back, Gahyeon goes back to studying. After ordering, Siyeon settles down at the table and looks at a mess of calculations.

“How is your class going?”

Gahyeon groans and soothes the slight pounding in her forehead, “Math is a pain in my ass but I’m good at it.”

Siyeon laughs at the annoyance playing on Gahyeon’s pouty lips, “You love it though.”

Distracting Gahyeon from her work and talking with her to distract herself from the ticking of time, Yubin trudges into the room with her laptop balanced on an arm and the other using the trackpad on it the closer eight o’clock comes—the steaming bowls of tteokbokki tempting Siyeon to just tuck in and give into her stomach’s rumbling. Sitting at the table beside Gahyeon and leaning her head on the one that comes to rest on her shoulder, Yubin shuts the screen of her laptop when Minji hangs up on their call.

“Any luck?”

“Minji got close but he ended up blending in with all the people somewhere in Myeong-dong. She sounded frustrated at first, but it seems like she calmed down on her drive back. She should be pulling up into the garage soon.”

Rubbing her eyes and visibly loosening her shoulders when Gahyeon nuzzles into her, Yubin all but melts when Gahyeon presses a comforting kiss against her neck. “Do you still have to finish your project, baby?” Yubin groans and crumbles onto the table.

Siyeon feels worry and guilt overwhelming her, knows that Yubin has been doubling down on work to help Bora and Minji find the elusive man on top of working on her master’s degree. Playing with a hand that lazily rests across the table, Siyeon trails absentminded lines up and down her arm, “Rest well tonight, Yubin. And if Bora and Minji come to you about work in the morning, let me know and I’ll make sure you’ll get the time to do your schoolwork and take a break from everything.”

Yubin looks up with grateful and tired eyes, “Really?”

Siyeon softly smiles at the innocence in her gaze, runs a hand through her hair, “They can’t say no to me. I’ve got you, Yubinnie.” When Yubin drops her head back into her arms, Siyeon nods up the stairs to Gahyeon, as if to say, “Hey, get your girlfriend into bed before she passes out on our kitchen table.” Watching the pair disappear up the stairs, Siyeon feels a hearth of warmth radiating through her chest. Yubin liked to be frank and practical about her affection and love, her quiet way of caring cringing away from romantic words or actions. She likes to make lunches for Gahyeon whenever she has long days at school, leaves banana milk in her bag because she knows that Gahyeon likes to have it before her first class. Gifting her the newest graphing calculator because Gahyeon’s seemed to be passed down the generations, it’s transparently clear how much Yubin cared for her. Gahyeon, on the other hand, was good at getting Yubin out of her shell, highlighting the preciousness of her simple joy and innocent love, and understanding exactly what Yubin means with her actions. They brought out the best in each other and Siyeon thanks whatever god or deity out there for leading her girls to each other.

As soon as eight o’clock arrives, the familiar sound of Minji tiredly groaning eases the squeezing in Siyeon’s chest like the releasing of a pressurized gas valve. Peeking her head out and finding Minji sitting on the floor and unlacing her boots, her blazer is left haphazardly on the floor. After kicking her left boot off, Minji slumps to lay on the floor, exhaustion radiating from her body in slow currents. Crouching beside her and undoing the buckles of her harness, Minji lazily opens her eyes and softly smiles at her girlfriend welcoming her home.

“Hey, babe.”

Reflecting the smile that Minji gives her, Siyeon brushes the stray hairs of Minji’s bangs away, her forehead moist with sweat after being under a helmet for so long. “Hi, Minji.” Leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth, Siyeon likes how she can feel her lips tug up into that content smile that Minji often regards her with. It’s a warm feeling in her chest that ripples like comforting waves. “Wanna have dinner or do you wanna wash up first?”

Minji just sighs, plays with the hair that cascades as Siyeon looks down at her. “As long as you’re there, I don’t care what comes first.”

Siyeon smirks playfully, traces a sly finger down Minji’s neck and dips into whatever skin isn’t covered by her button-up. Silently taking her to their bathroom and stripping her of her dirty clothes after turning the faucet on and turning it towards the heat, Siyeon doesn’t pay mind to any of the dirt on Minji’s skin as she only leaves open-mouthed kisses on her neck and sucks at her pulse, Minji’s low moan rumbling in her throat. Softly speaking into her ears like smooth satin that eases the burden from Minji’s shoulders, Siyeon revels in how the woman shivers in her arm when she lightly bites her collarbone, “If it’s up to me, you’re coming first, baby.”

Mindlessly running her hands through Siyeon’s hair and smiling fondly, Minji gently cups her cheeks with the utmost care and tenderness, “I won’t say no to that, love.” She kisses her then, softly but with unbridled want clear in how her tongue licks the roof of her mouth and how she backs Siyeon against the wall and unbuttons her pants and the rest of the buttons of her shirt.

A steamy shower later, the mirrors just as fogged up as their minds were as they pressed up against each other and hoped that the running water muffled whatever sounds they made, Minji is an endearing sight at the dinner table in her fuzzy rabbit pajamas and her just-blow-dried hair thrown up in a pink scrunchie.

Being with Minji made long and tough days worth going through. Minji might not be able to control how shitty things can get, but she can give Siyeon the comfort and love and strength to do it all over again, to chase and gun down infinite people if it means being beside her baby.

(As expected, Minji wants to press forward with searching for their target the next day, but Siyeon is more than just persuasive when it comes to changing her girlfriend’s mind to give Yubin a day off. Really, she didn’t _need_ to eat her out until she came—and came again and again until Minji had to push her head away from between her legs—because all she needed to say was that Yubin was running herself dry to get Minji to understand what her persistence was doing to her team. But, why deprive herself of the fun of unraveling her girlfriend into the mess that only she is allowed to see)? 

~.~.~

Siyeon’s day started the way it usually does: wake up beside the love of her life, revel in the peace of being untouched by the world until one of their alarms rings, head to the gym and attempt to run and work her muscles out, go for a quick session to the grocery store because Minji had finished off their last bottle of Coke. Then, she was supposed to walk home from the grocery store because it’s not too far from her home. Siyeon, however, was not expecting to be shot on her walk home, the familiar logo of the opposing gang they’ve been warring with for the last month catching her eyes before she swiftly unlocks her door and slumps behind it.

If getting shot with a bulletproof vest hurt, getting shot without one made the former feel like child’s play. Left to struggle with keeping pressure on her wound, Siyeon’s vision is blurry with hot tears when she calls Minji.

Siyeon doesn’t know if it’s because she missed her, but Minji’s voice is especially angelic as it rings through her ear, “Finally decided what to get for din-” 

(If it weren’t for the scorching pain aggravating her body, Siyeon would choose to listen to Minji forever).

“Minji. Someone- they shot me.”

Like the flip of a switch, Minji’s demeanor changes and it’s obvious in the panic in her voice, “I’ll find you and I’m bringing Handong. Keep pressure on your wound, I’m on my way, baby.”

With her hand covered in her own blood, Siyeon gasps at the sight, “I’m- I’m at my place. It really fucking burns, Minji. It hurts so bad.”

Faintly, she can hear Minji starting up her car, “Keep talking to me, Singnie. I wanna hear your pretty voice. Can you do that for me?”

Siyeon hums, a pained, “yes,” dragging out of her lips. 

“Did any creeps perv on you at the gym?”

Siyeon laughs softly, groans at the pain that shoots through her body at the action, “Don’t they always?”

Fighting to keep her eyes open, Siyeon frowns. She left her bag of snacks and Coke outside—mourns over what could have been for their late-night cravings and movie marathons.

“Creeped on at the gym, shot on your way home. My baby has the shittiest luck today, doesn’t she?” Knowing that Minji is grasping at strings trying to keep it cool, doing whatever she can to pull herself together, the strain she feels shows in how her voice trembles and how her breath leaves her lips in broken fragments.

Losing the ability to firmly hold pressure over her wound, Siyeon hums and mumbles, “I still woke up beside you this morning. My luck hasn’t expired completely.”

Minji’s voice is far from her even if her phone is on speakerphone and on her lap with her volume all the way up, “I’m almost there. Don’t give up, baby, I need you with me. You promised we’d watch my choice of movies tonight.”

If Siyeon was cognizant enough, she’d hear the tremor in her voice, how it cracks the way it does when Minji begins to cry.

Blearily blinking her eyes open and shifting a bit to try to keep herself up because she did promise Minji that after forcing her to watch the entire Marvel franchise with her in timeline order, she’d watch whatever Minji wanted. 

The heat that burns through her is mind numbing, a singular thought ruminating between the pain clouding up of her mind, “I love you, Minji.”

If Siyeon were more aware, she’d hear the clicking of her lock making way for the key that Minji has had on her keychain for the past six years. Barely hearing it through her speakers and muffled by her door, Minji’s voice is the last thing she hears before her eyes drag closed.

Lovingly, reverently, and with an all-consuming desire, Minji’s voice is wet with tears, “I love you too, Singnie, I’m here. I got you, baby.”

~

Slowly blinking her eyes open, there is a dull pain throbbing at her lower stomach. It takes a moment for Siyeon to gather her bearings, raises an eyebrow at the neat stitching on her abdomen, her pale skin inflamed and sensitive. Minji’s voice is hushed and low as she leans against her door frame, her back to Siyeon while she talks on the phone.

“Dongie said she should be okay. She lost a lot of blood, but the bullet didn’t damage anything vital.”

Siyeon is slow to register the frustration and anger in Minji’s voice.

“We’ve gotta find the leader, Bora, and figure something out. I can’t wait anymore. They can’t keep nearly killing our girls and getting away with it. When we get that fucker, I’m going to make every drop of their blood he made them shed worthwhile. And, fuck, Bora, there was so much of it. Siyeon was ghostly pale when we got to her.” 

Listening to Minji, her words are coated in fury and rage, a clear desperation for vengeance in them. It’s not often Siyeon hears Minji this angry—it takes a lot to get her seething and hostile, her ability to stay calm no matter the situation being one of her greatest skills. But, Siyeon supposes that someone nearly killing her would be the spark of fire that inflames a pool of gasoline into a raging and unstoppable mess of destruction. 

When the woman hangs up and rubs her face in her hands, Minji helplessly crumbles against the wall. Looking at her watch, Minji feels tears prick at her eyes. At this time, she and Siyeon would be eating whatever take out Siyeon would persuade her to get because she could never say no to her and then she’d force her to watch some random rom-com that Siyeon would make fun of throughout the film because Minji couldn’t endure another superhero plot after the nights of watching Marvel movies just as much as Siyeon gagged at sappy and cringey things.

Unhappy to see Minji fall apart alone and stuck in the chaos of her mind by herself, Siyeon tries to speak out. Her throat is dry, and her voice is a rough whisper, “Minji?” Her girlfriend is shaken from her thoughts as if ice cold water were dumped on her. Whipping her head towards her, Minji gasps at the sight of Siyeon’s lazily opened eyes and her lone hand weakly reaching out for her. Getting up from the floor and carefully getting into bed, Siyeon slowly wipes the hot tears that tracked down soft cheeks. Resting her palm there, Minji continues to cry silent tears that puts heavy pressure on the broken cracks of Siyeon’s heart.

Siyeon hates watching Minji cry—hates seeing pain, sadness, and helplessness in her eyes. But she could be strong for her. She could shoulder the weight of the sky with her because Minji deserved that at least. Trying to talk again, any amplification dies in her throat, her lips wording out the vowels and consonants that Minji understands and knows like the back of her hand. Nuzzling into her palm and kissing it, Minji’s own hand gingerly rests on her pale cheek after pressing a kiss on her fingers, too scared to kiss her there on her own. Quietly and cautiously like each decibel mattered, Minji cuddles into her pillow, wishes that it was Siyeon’s chest instead, “I love you too, Siyeon. Always.”

~

It takes a month for Siyeon to feel a bit more like herself. It still hurts a bit when she laughs too hard, something she does often when she’s with the six other girls. Sex is still a fragile affair with Minji treating her like glass every time. It would annoy her if she didn’t remember the heartbreaking fear and hopelessness in Minji’s eyes before she faded into unconsciousness and when she consoled Minji as she sobbed into Siyeon’s pillow. 

She always means best, does her best, and is her best by Siyeon’s side—Minji always likes to say that the best of her belongs to Siyeon. (And Siyeon is so honored and proud to have the best of Minji to call her own because Minji is the force of life that gives her the will to keep going).

More than before, Minji and the rest of the girls are hypervigilant: triple checking their security daily (and even then, they’ll check again whenever anxiety kicks in), Yubin keeping an eye on any suspicious threats, whilst keeping track of various members of the other gang and pinpointing the specific locations of their leader. (All the underlings of their enemy could lay to waste for all Minji cared; they’d all find death in some shape or form. It’s carnage and ruthlessness, murder without guilt trailing behind her as the six tore through the organization and Handong being the indubitable rock holding their fort down if anyone came back injured—she also does her part in providing Bora and Yoohyeon their moments of peace and silence that they all need in order to take on arduous new days). 

Like everything else between them as a business that has grown in scale, so has the need for compliance with the police. It takes a good chunk of their profit, but Minji finds mutual understanding with a group of cops in Seoul to keep any sketchy events on the down low and to lead other cops on cold trails that’ll never lead to anything. With Yoohyeon taking care of their new arms shipments while Gahyeon takes note of the finances so that she can calculate everything later, everyone is working around the clock to take better care of each other.

They might be unconventional and completely illegal within the definitions of legal business operations, but they’re a good team. Siyeon has an unwavering belief in them to work together and protect each other against any threat that comes their way; that’s how it has always been. 

(Minji has led under the golden rule that family—this family—is more important than any sum of money, power, or status, that just as tempting as revenge is, it does not take priority over each other’s well-beings and respecting the lives that are being given to support everyone else’s. It’s a delicate balance, a tightrope that Minji used to really struggle with walking on when she was younger and leading them. She still struggles with reconciling with vulnerability and exhaustion and not calling them weaknesses but it’s something she’s actively working on because Siyeon has pleaded far too many times to her about how unhealthy it was for her to keep shattering and falling apart into fractured splintered pieces because she kept her feelings repressed for far too long). 

It takes another three weeks of careful observation and note-taking until Minji calls for a briefing. While Bora and Yoohyeon would take care of any patrols with Yubin looking out for them through the cameras she hacked into and double-checked to make sure that she doesn’t make the same mistake as before, Gahyeon and Handong would stay back at their hideout just in case anything went wrong, and Minji and Siyeon would sneak their way to their leader. 

Carrying it out with better planning and having contingency plans for their contingency plans and employing casual arson to eliminate a good amount of men at once, Bora and Yoohyeon clear through the building with haste. It helps that within the last two months, the group had decimated the numbers of the other warring gang dramatically. 

Knowing that the main leader liked taking smoking breaks outside of his balcony every four hours, it isn’t hard for Minji and Siyeon to maneuver and climb their way up and wait for his door to push open in order for them to cover his mouth and nose with a chloroform soaked rag when eight o’clock hits. Needing Siyeon, Bora, and Yoohyeon to help drag the mass of flesh, fat, and bone to their getaway car and to guard them from any straggling reinforcements, it’s relatively easy to capture the man who failed to estimate just how lethal Minji and her group are—it’ll be a mistake he won’t live too long for to regret. 

Chaining him up in the basement of their hideout, it’s a rush of pleasure coursing through Siyeon when she looks at the limp man slumped in his chair. Being shot wasn’t fun, dealing with the trauma of it is annoying to say the least, and God, she just wants Minji to be rough with her again—but that’s beside the point. More importantly, the asshole that has made their lives difficult for the past couple of months was finally in their clutches and Siyeon will be damned if he gets out from under them alive.

By the next morning, a new body lays unresponsive in another room—smaller and lankier than the other chained to a chair shouting curses at a shut door. When evening falls, the room that holds the man reeks with a foul smell of urine and sweat. Usually they’d give their captives the decency of at least using a bucket for their excretion but Minji had decided that’d be too kind of them to offer that. Opening the door, Minji doesn’t even seem to flinch at the stench, just cracks their window open and fans the scent back towards the man. Covering the man’s head with a black knapsack, Minji leads him down to another room with an array of toys for her and her members to play with. Sitting him down and making sure that he is firmly rooted to the chair that is cemented to the floor, Minji rips the cloth covering his head away.

While he yells obscene words at her and empty threats, Minji just lets him scream his throat hoarse. Taking off her black blazer and hanging it on one of the hooks, Minji rolls the sleeves of her pristine button-up to just below her elbows. Taking one of the chairs and turning it so that she could rest her arms on the back of it as she sat comfortably, Minji plays with the butterfly knife she keeps in her pocket until the man shuts up.

Her face is bored as she waits for the man’s stubbornness to fizzle out into exhaustion. The man’s voice is scratchy while he sends glares at the woman, “Why aren’t you answering any of my questions?”

Minji raises an eyebrow and almost scoffs—as if she’d obey to the ocean of questions he asked and actually answer them. “If you think it’s me who’s starting with you, think again. You’ve other people to answer to first, coward.” Leaving her seat and welcoming Bora and Yoohyeon into the room with a smile, Minji wishes they had some popcorn to munch on while the two have their fun with him. Coming outside and watching through the one-way mirror, Handong and Siyeon are already comfortably resting in chairs to spectate the moment they have been waiting for. (Yubin and Gahyeon were also watching through a feed monitor of the camera left in the room while they looked after the groggy figure panicking in the other room. This one would have the kindness of bathroom runs, albeit with the threat of bodily harm should they try to escape—they tried once and ended up with a broken knee cap. Since then, they have not abused their privilege).

Normally, Bora and Yoohyeon have no business in torturing people with the purpose to torture, their M.O. usually just doing what it takes to kill—a dragged out or quick death didn’t matter. But, for the purposes of his past aggravations, the pair have no problem with dabbling into Siyeon’s specialty. (They had given Handong the opportunity to participate, should she want to, but she didn’t feel comfortable with administering pain when her main purpose in life was to heal and the other girls had patiently understood her reasoning with sincerity in their hearts). Being mindful of cutting their time short and making sure that Siyeon has the opportunity to have her own fun before wearing the man out too much, she is electric when she walks into the room.

Twirling the hammer she has in her hands, Siyeon finds joy in the panic that brims in the man’s eyes. “You remember me?”

Unable to talk clearly with his front teeth knocked out, thanks to Yoohyeon battering the butt of her gun at his mouth, Siyeon cruelly laughs, a maniacal sound that brings goosebumps to his arms. “It doesn’t matter if you remember me. I remember you and I promise that you’re never gonna forget the pain I’m going to put you through.”

In her element, Siyeon has pulled a molar from the back of his mouth, kept the cavern open by using metal clamps that pierced through his skin. With her trusty small sledgehammer, she has busted his femur and crushed his fingers. Leaving him with a rusted knife dug into his thighs, Siyeon knows there isn’t much left of him even if she wants to toy with him longer. On fire with excruciating pain but not quite enough that he’d die since the blood loss hasn’t been devastating, Minji has to wait for him to wake up after he vomits and faints from the pain radiating through his body with burning heat.

Talking casually with her friends as if a horribly injured man wasn’t slumped in his chair, they even laugh together as they talk about the mobile games they’re competing against each other on. Hearing the man moan and cry at the torture tormenting his entire body, Minji gets off from her seat with a new demeanor.

(The Minji that was just holding her is the one that scatters loving kisses across her body, gently traces the healing wound on her abdomen with the tips of her fingers, interlocks their fingers together as she patiently spends her time buried in between Siyeon’s thighs and making sure that she sees stars more than once, just the way she likes. This Minji is the sun lighting her up inside with warmth and breathing life back into her after draining days.

The Minji that stands now and approaches the man with confident steps is ruthless, sadistic, even. She is destructive and unforgiving in the entropy she’ll eagerly finish. Like the threat of the sun swallowing the earth whole in its glowing flares of fire, Minji will lay to waste the man that tormented them for months.

(Siyeon finds that loving both extremes of Minji is easy, that as long as it’s Minji, she’ll love her because everything about Minji: how her warmth and kindness and devoted way of caring is just as consuming as her penchant for destruction and mayhem when the time calls for it is what makes her so precious and lovable. Like Pandora’s Box that holds the wonders and the terrors of the universe, Minji feels a lot like the reason for everything that should exist and the reason for why everything should cease to disappear. In the intricate balance of keeping her humanity intact despite thriving in a cruel and cold world, Minji saves what’s best of her for Siyeon and the people she loves and that’s enough).

Calm and reserved, if Siyeon didn’t know Minji well, she wouldn’t be able to detect the anger simmering underneath her breathtaking features glowering at the man in front of her. When he whimpers as she walks closer and steps over the pile of his vomit and flinches away from her when she gets in his face, his body a mangled wreck, Minji clicks her tongue and smoothly speaks with bold patronization dripping from her words.

“Should’ve thought twice before sending commands to kill my members and injuring my partners. Twice. You know, you nearly killed them. I bet that makes you feel proud knowing that. Maybe if you weren’t chained up and sitting in your own piss and blood, you’d feel happy with yourself. But here you are. How pathetic.” 

Playing with the sharp tip of her butterfly knife, Minji shrugs, “You’re probably already regretting your decisions but if you aren’t yet, I _promise_ you that you’re going to when I’m done with you. I was already going to have to kill you for injuring my arms dealer when she was there to help you. But, to shoot at my enforcer completely unprovoked? I’m going to have to make you regret being born.”

The man in front of her watches with loosely-veiled terrified eyes, his hands and legs shaking with tremors when Minji’s calculating glare seems to burn him with her stare. Opening a folder and tracing her knife across a happy smile, Minji shakes her head in feigned disappointment, “Your wife is beautiful. Why she chose you, I’ll never know. And frankly, I don’t care to.”

The color drains from his face as his eyes widen in desperate pleading, his arms and legs thrashing against the chained hold they're in, “How did you- Please, not my family!”

Some of his words come out in lisps, his voice haggard and abused from the shouting. Minji smirks in pride at the work Yoohyeon left behind for her to admire. Taking a look at him, the rusty knife trembling as his thighs shake, the trail of blood on the left side of mouth, several cuts and bruises decorating his face like freckles, Minji thinks this might be the most handsome the man has ever looked.

Minji hums, circles around him like the taunting image of gasoline being thrown around him, the foul fuel meeting his nose and running through him like the fear coursing through his veins. Barely touching his shoulder with a finger, he violently flinches away from her, terror spilling from his eyes and mouth, his body still trembling from what the girls before Minji did. 

Her lips tug into a smirk, the first time her impassive face breaks into an emotion that wasn’t anger. 

(There’s something beautiful about Minji and how she torments the man, something beautiful in her lofty stare and silently confident stature, the seductive lull of her voice—Siyeon can’t help the awe surging through her body at the woman standing in front of her).

Leaning towards him and speaking lowly, Minji grows in power when he cowers away and avoids her stern stare, “If you really loved them, you wouldn’t have fucked me over because now I’m coming for them.” Pulling back and snickering at how he shrivels and curls further into himself, Minji streaks her knife across his cheek, light enough that he doesn’t bleed but should he flinch, a deep wound would bleed crimson. 

“I thought, maybe I should bring your wife into this and make you watch as I hurt her, but I realized your children need someone competent enough to look after them. To teach them that betrayal is worse than death. Maybe your youngest? It’s always the baby that hurts the most, isn’t it? But then again, I thought that your oldest is going to be your wife’s crutch when you’re gone, and it’d be too generous of me to do that for her. And I think he deserves to see the kind of man that raised him. A selfish coward willing to kill and betray for power that isn’t his to take.”

(Minji may seem heartless—to vehemently target innocent members of a family unblemished by the crime riddled in their lives. But she makes cruelty look so kind, mental torture an art so stunning that the masterpiece of blood she’ll leave behind should be hung on the walls of a museum). 

“Please, Jiu, I’m begging! I’ll do anything! Just please, not my children!”

Minji pauses in her circling, rests an arm on the man’s shoulder as she strokes under her chin in thought. He flinches away from the contact; it doesn’t seem to faze the beautiful girl as she lets her arm naturally rest by her side.

“I’ll think about it.”

When Minji flicks her eyes towards Siyeon, they burn in their adoration for her, love raging in them like a scorching reminder of the woman that she is, of the heart that beats solely for her—it’s such an empowering feeling.

“I thought about it. Si, bring him in.”

When the kidnapped figure of his son blindly walks into the room, he is immediately chained to the chair he sits in before blinking hazily at the brightness of the room when Siyeon tears the knapsack covering his head off. Siyeon thrums with joy at the visible pride that Minji regards her with, even kisses her quick for the hell of it. 

The man cries in fear and pain, sadness in what is to come, begs and pleads through garbled words that Minji doesn’t care to hear any of. Roughly lifting his chin up in her hands, Minji’s eyes are scathing in their anger as she burns holes into his, the true depth of her fury becoming seen as he tries fruitlessly to turn his head and drag his eyes away from the heat in them. Minji just grabs a fistful of his hair before tugging back callously and forcing his head still with the threat of Minji’s favorite sharp butterfly knife cutting through a layer of skin over his carotid artery. (Siyeon had gifted it to her for their last anniversary and Minji carried it with her faithfully since, not just for the safety of her job, but because she found romantic sentimentality and comforting security in carrying a tangible piece of Siyeon around with her wherever she went). 

“You came for my family. We went after yours. Now, keep your eyes open before I make them.”

Even as Minji makes the man so terrified he pisses his pants again, dismembers him into pieces that shouldn’t be possible, psychologically toys with him and his son just as much as she makes play things out of the father’s broken limbs, it’s a bloody affair that Siyeon finds a certain beauty in watching. Minji’s face doesn’t show much emotion, not even amusement or guilt as his untouched son pleads for mercy, his old man too mangled to even utter a single word. She’s perfectly cold and stern, a blank canvas speckled with blood on her body as she finally shoots the boy point blank and makes his father look at the nauseating gore in front of him after an hour and a half or so of excruciating and drawn-out punishment. Leaving him to bleed out in his feces and urine after slitting his wrists vertically, Minji wipes a spot of blood from her face with the back of her glove covered hand.

(Just like the sun that incinerates life under its fiery touch, Minji leaves the man to disintegrate into a bloody, broken carcass at her wake).

Taking a wet cloth that Siyeon prepared earlier, she gently cleans the rest of the blood splattered on Minji’s cheeks, forehead, whatever skin that wasn’t covered by her rolled up sleeves, and the specks of it on her neck, “Hi, baby.”

Minji smiles softly, breathes out a sigh, and leans into the loving kiss that Siyeon pulls her into. Bending her knees and cuddling into her neck, she mumbles into it, “Clean up is going to suck.”

Running a soothing hand over her back and through her hair and kissing the temple of her forehead, Siyeon holds her closer, “I know. But you got him. And you made him regret living.”

Minji frowns, a concerned look coloring her eyes, “I’m sorry you had to see me like that. You didn’t have to stay and watch. I know it’s hard to see sometimes.”

Slightly pulling away to grasp her shoulders, Siyeon smiles comfortingly before placing a gentle kiss on her worried frown, “You forget that this is my job. I torture people for a living. This is nothing I haven’t done or seen before, baby. And you did a great job. You always do so well at protecting us; it’s why you’re our leader and why we love and respect you so much.”

Minji melts at her compliment, a content smile on her lips as her eyes shine up at her with genuine love and admiration. Minji’s voice is laden with tenderness, an affection so undeniable that Siyeon shivers in her embrace, “The World’s Best Enforcer praising little old _me_ for my work? What did I do to deserve such an honor?”

Siyeon laughs, tugs her in by the fabric of her white button-up shirt—the blood of their enemy fisted in her hands—for a searing kiss that leaves Minji breathless and hanging onto her every word. In the serenity of being together in the midst of whatever chaos laid at their feet, Siyeon can see the desperate gaze Minji has on her, knows that it feeds off of the passion and reverence shining in hers. 

“I love you, Minji.”

(Minji could mercilessly kill hundreds, thousands even, without coming close to breaking—completely unfazed and stone-cold. Yet, if anyone looks to see how she gazes upon the people she loves, it’d be frightening to see how much of herself is devoted to them, especially to Siyeon. Nonchalant about the burning destruction that follows her footsteps at the reaping of her power across the world, she is also the warmth of life that reminds Siyeon to love and care, to protect her humanity even if it's only for some and not all).

“I love you too, Singnie.”

Minji is the sun. She is the force that brings life to flowers, that breathes love into Siyeon’s lungs. She is the sun that will set everything she touches into flames; she is the destruction and doom of what life she gives. But best of all, she is Siyeon’s and that’s more than enough.

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading. i love reading any feedback yall choose to leave behind and it's really nice to see what you might be thinking or feeling. it's a first for me to write this kind of violence so i hope it sailed over okay. catch me on twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
